In known train cabs of this type, the panes of glass, such as the windshield and the side bays, are mounted on the framework in succession and independently of one another. The cab is then equipped so as to have the desired aerodynamics and appearance, and a treatment is carried out around the glazing using an adhesive material to provide water- and air-tightness, since trains travelling at high speeds in tunnels are subjected to pressure waves.
The large panes of glass are stuck to the framework. The mechanical attachment of large glass elements is complex. The panes of glass have a complex shape and substantial thickness to match the shape of the cab and to be aerodynamically and aesthetically pleasing. Due to the geometric tolerances of the edges of the panes of glass and the corresponding supporting surfaces of the framework, it is difficult to fix such panes of glass to the framework by mechanical attaching means.